Wolf and Wizards
by wolfgirlholo62
Summary: Gray and Natsu are on a mission to explore a new continent that they had thought was uninhabited. What they didn't know, is that there were people living there, as well as other things that not even the people know about. Meanwhile, Holo the wise wolf, saddened with the abandoned town of Pasloe, longs for a partner to make a trip with her. A trip to her home in the north.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf and Wizards

The breeze swayed gently throughout the wheat, where a young girl sat, watching the birds and listening to sounds much too far away for any human ear to hear. Her startling red eyes closed, and she layed back. A beautiful tail swished lazily in beat with the wind. The wheat tickled against her bare skin and the sun's brightness blazed through her eyelids. Though this was a peaceful life, there was not much happiness that it could bring her. She craved the company of another. A partner who she could trust and who could deal with her wise comments without taking offence to them. Humans, she has learned, are creatures with a sensitive nature who feel as though they are constantly being made fun of. Her prideful personality can be a lot for someone to handle.

It had been a long time since the villagers of Pasloe have moved on after a deadly sickness had fallen upon the village. Everyone had been forced to either move away, or stay and slowly and painfully die of a sickness that had no cure and no hope of disappearing until everyone was consumed by it. So she was alone once more. The illness had no effect on her, because it only attacked humans. She was not human.

As the years went by, the virus seemed to die out. With no one left to prey on, it could not survive. She could sense that it was gone. She hoped that someday, someone would come to the village and find that it was safe now, and her loneliness would end. However, everyday that hope grew weaker. The villagers had abandoned her many years ago, even before the village was plagued, telling the promise, that she had made with them and had kept for so many years, as nothing more than a bedtime story to their children.

As she lay, she could feel the temperature rise and fall, as if nature could not decide what it wanted to do. The girl could sense something happening elsewhere, however, that had nothing to do with the weather. It felt as though two forces were battling each other. She stood up and gave a slight stretch. As she walked to a nearby tree, preparing to climb it in order to get a better view of the situation, her animalistic instincts sensed something in the distance. Her ears, long and pointed and covered in fur, stood up and pointed towards the direction where her instincts told her there was something unknown and unnatural happening.

Suddenly, fire had appeared, scorching some of the wheat. She felt a tingle in her soul. She could not let this wheat die. This was more than just wheat, this was her life! Grabbing a handful of wheat in her small hands, she put it in her mouth and swallowed. Concentrating on another form, she could feel the change approaching. There was a loud popping sound and she could feel herself growing larger, her hands and feet changing into giant paws that landed on the fire, putting it out immediately, and her mouth and nose growing outwards. Fur covered her body and now she towered above all the trees, howling to the sky above her. It was over in half a second.

What stood where the girl used to be, was a giant wolf glaring in the direction of where the fire appeared with the same red eyes that the girl had used to gaze in the same direction.

The wolf could sense the ones who were the cause of the fire approaching. With the hairs on the back of its neck standing up and its teeth bared, it waited for the ones who caused the disturbance.

**MEANWHILE, WHAT ARE OUR BELOVED FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS DOING!?**

Natsu and Gray were taking a break. The guild master had sent them on a mission to explore this new continent that had recently been discovered. Or so they thought, once they looked around a bit, they found that there were actually many people who lived here.

Magic appeared to be something that was unheard here, judging by the looks of terror and the people that chased them when they saw Natsu light a small fire on his fingertip. They started to yell things like "They are unholy offspring!" and "Kill the sorcerers in God's name!" which just seemed like a hunk of bull to the two of them. They didn't really want to hurt the people, so they just ran into the forest. It wasn't really hard to lose the townsfolk who were chasing them. But it was the first time that they ever had to hide from people who were scared because they've never heard of wizards before.

Deep in the woods, they were having a practice battle to touch upon their skills. Gray had made an icy wind appear that made Natsu shiver.

"Oh yah icicle-head, watch this!"and he unleashed a flame that shot out ahead of him, scorching the ground and the raising the temperature. "Pretty impressive huh?"

Gray huffed. "You think you're so tough, how about-" but he was cut off by the howl of a wolf, except much louder than any wolf should have been able to make.

"What the heck was that?!" Gray yelled, slightly rattled by the sound of the howl.

"I smell something. Let's go!" Natsu started to run towards the sound of the howl, not bothering to notice if Gray is following or not.

"Guess I've got no choice." And Gray ran after the dragon slayer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I completely forgot to put this on the first chapter! I don't own Spice and Wolf (unfortunately) or Fairy Tail (sad). I'm going to be switching writing styles when I alternate between Holo (it will be more old fashion) and Fairy Tail people ( it will be more fun and silly). R&R! I hope I portray Holo well because I LOVE Spice and Wolf and I want to write lots of stories with Holo in them. Natsu and Gray will have big parts as well of course because I love them. Well, here comes chapter 2!**

As the wizards raced through the forest at full speed, they could feel that as they got closer to whatever it was that they were after, the wildlife was getting quieter.

"That's weird" Gray said, he was looking around at the trees, that were full of birds and squirrels a moment ago, were now bare of any animals.

Natsu slowed down to a walk and looked ahead. They had reached the edge of the forest and he could see some wheat in the distance. _Must be a farm_. "Hey Gray, no magic ok? I think there's a farm up ahead." _But I don't smell any people_. He thought curiously.

Natsu went into the wheat field first and gasped.

"Natsu, what's wro-!" He stopped and stared. "Shit that's a big wolf!"

The wolf growled, baring its fangs and staring at them with its red eyes. They were unable to move under the wolf's stare. It paralysed them of any movement or thought. The only thing they could process was _fear_. The wolf prowled further, the earth shaking with every step that it took. Then a voice spoke.

"_Who dares disturb my wheat!"_ The voice was female and it seemed to fill their heads, but the wolf did not move its jaw. It spoke through its mind.

"_Answer me!_" It yelled as it growled, "_Then I will decide if it is worth tearing you apart_."

"Hey!" Natsu had gotten free of the wolf's glare first. "We didn't mean to hurt your wheat! We were just having a little practice fight. You know, to keep us in shape!" He yelled up to the wolf.

The wolf stopped growling and stared. "_So you are telling me this is simply a misunderstanding?_"

"Yes!" screamed Gray, who was now able to move as well, now that the wolf was no longer glaring at him.

The wolf sighed and they watched in amazement as it shrunk down to human size. It was now a young girl with a long reddish-brown tail with a white tip and matching ears that were long and pointed.

"I am sorry for misunderstanding you, just as you should be sorry for the damage you have done to my wheat." The girl was naked. As she extended her hand to shake theirs, they turned away, red faced.

"Sorry!" Gray yelled, too tongue tied to say anything else.

Natsu wasn't as flustered as Gray, but he couldn't bring himself to turn around.

"Now don't be shy." The wolf girl said teasingly. "I am sure that for a couple of handsome men such as yourselves, this would be nothing you have not seen before."

The two wizards were stiff as a board. Locked in place by the beauty and curiosity about the strange wolf girl, yet unable to turn around and face her.

"In order to become more acquainted with each other, we must introduce ourselves. I am Holo."

"Gray." The ice wizard managed to choke out.

"I'm Natsu." Natsu turned around now. He decided he wouldn't look at anything below her eyes. She still had her hand outstretched though, so he took it and shook it. It felt delicate in his calloused fingers.

"Natsu, I would like to ask a favour of you." She looked at him with a teasing smile.

"Yah sure." He responded without hesitation.

She laughed. "You are not very sceptical. That is childishly adorable. Would you be so kind as to head to the nearby village and search the houses for something for me to wear. It appears your friend is shocked by my beauty."

Natsu turned around, and saw that Gray's face resembled something similar to a tomato. He was actually resonating heat, which was something new for Gray.

"Alright wolf. But if I do, you have to answer some questions." He grinned wide at her.

"But of course. I'm curious about you as well." She smiled back.

"Consider it a deal!" He grabbed Gray and dragged him along. "Come on Gray!"

* * *

They walked along the overgrown path to where Holo had pointed them. Natsu looked at Gray. "For someone who strips a lot, you sure have a lot of issues with others stripping."

"It's not like I do it on purpose!" He looks down and realizes his shirt was gone. When had that happened?

"You took off your shirt after we left the wheat field." Natsu grinned, reading his mind. "Give yourself another five minutes and I bet you'll lose your pants too!" He laughed.

Gray scowled. _Stupid bad habit _he thought.

When they arrived, they expected to see people walking around and going about their daily lives, but there was nobody in sight. It looked like a ghost town.

"Woah, kinda spooky huh?" Natsu whispered as he peered into a dusty window. It was completely bare except a few books, knickknacks, and random pieces of clothing scattered on the floor. It looked like someone had left in a hurry and had just thrown what they didn't need all over the floor.

"Guess we know why she said to just grab something." Gray sighed, looking around at the sad sight of the abandoned farm houses. "Let's grab something quickly and get out of here."

"Wait! Gray, look at this!" He picked up a book and showed it to Gray. The title read, _The Legend of Holo_. The cover was beautifully decorated with a picture of a beautiful girl with wolf ear and a tail standing in a field of wheat.

"It's a book about the wolf-chick" Natsu said, handing the book to Gray. He opened it up and read the first sentence. _"The goddess Holo has promised to bring the village of Pasloe rich harvests for many generations."_

"Natsu! Wolf-chick is a god!" He shoved the book at Natsu.

"Hey, you're right! That's pretty awesome!" Natsu gasped, amazed at the book.

_Typical Natsu_ Gray thought _He doesn't get freaked out by anything_.

"I'm taking this with us." Natsu grabbed the book and a sheet. He turned the sheet into a bag and throwing a pair of woman's pant and a shirt that were only miraculously, slightly faded, at Gray. Gray caught them neatly and grabbed a pair of shoes that he guessed would be about her size.

"Ok, let's go." Gray said as he walked out the door, Natsu following on his heels, to wheat field where the wolf goddess waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Holo sat, still as a stone awaiting their arrival. The clever wolf was quite aware that they would probably find something about her in the old houses in the village. She was, after all, a large part of their culture, and when the people moved away, they not only abandoned her, but any memorial of her as well. She was unimportant and unneeded in their eyes. She longed to return to the time where she was loved by the people, but the wise wolf knew that no amount of wishing could turn back time. Moving forward, however, was the perfect alternative. And with these new found companions who were proving themselves to be quite entertaining, she saw a golden opportunity that she would have to be a fool not to take.

She heard their noisy footfalls in the distance approaching. Without looking up, she said "so how did you enjoy Pasloe? Not very lively is it?"

"Funny" Natsu said, and tossed her clothes. She got dressed and when she finished, she spun around.

"How do I look?" She asked, clearly trying to tease again.

"Not too shabby" Gray said, now that he was able to look at her and speak.

"Now, we ran the errand for you, so now it's your turn. Question time!" Natsu said with a goofy smile on his face.

"You may ask away. I have nothing to hide." She sat down and leaned against a tree, patting the ground next to her in an invitation to join her. They sat themselves on either side of her. Somehow it felt like they were old friends, even though they both only met Holo that day.

"Okay, so first, why are you all alone here? I thought wolves travelled and lived in packs?"Gray asked. He's been wondering about that. 'Maybe It's because she's a god' he thought 'and gods actually live alone'.

She smiled and looked up through the branches of the trees. The sun was starting to set and you could make out the colours of a sunset starting to paint the sky. "Many years ago, I used to live with others like myself, but one day I had decided to set off on a journey from my homeland in the north. I continued to travel until I met this strange man. He was not surprised or frightened of me, despite my form as a wolf." She looked sideways, meeting each of their gazes separately and sighed. They were reminded of how she looked when they first saw her and how they reacted. Suddenly, they both felt ashamed. As reasonable as it was at the time for them to be scared of a giant wolf that wanted to kill them, they felt guilty for making her sad. "He asked me to help the villagers in Pasloe and produce rich harvests of wheat for them. I granted his wish. So, I kept my promise right to the end. Now I am discarded by the people as a myth and forgotten."

"Couldn't you just go back home?" Natsu asked. If she was that lonely, then why not just go somewhere else.

"I do not wish to make my journey alone." Then she gave them each a small smile. "It is my turn to ask a question. Where is your next destination?"

Natsu shrugged. "We don't really know. We're just exploring. You know, just looking for anything new or different. It's a job and I haven't gotten a really good paying job in a while. The bulletin board only has low paying stuff right now. Good thing the old man gave us this job."

"Bulletin board? I do not understand." She gazed at Natsu questioningly.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail, the best guild ever. The bulletin board is where all the jobs are posted." Natsu explained.

"What is a wizard? I have never heard of such a thing." They looked at her surprised. They figured that a god would know about magic, even if no one else in this stupid place knew.

"A wizard's someone who can use magic." Gray explained. "Natsu's uses fire magic and I use ice magic." Gray created a small ice statue of Holo on his palm and Natsu created a fire that danced on the tips of his fingertips.

Holo laughed in happiness. "That is wonderful! You are both quite talented. I am rather impressed." Natsu and Gray smiled. She wasn't at all like they would have imagined a god to be. Maybe something more intimidating and unfriendly.

They continued to talk about magic, explaining the different types when Natsu asked "Holo, what are you?"

Gray scowled, "Hey flame-brain, that's rude."

"No, it's quite alright. I am Holo the Wise Wolf. Nothing more, nothing less. I have been named many things. Some are true, others couldn't be farther from the truth. I am no god, yet I surpass any human in strength. You may call me what you wish."

"… I don't understand…." Natsu crinkled his forehead in confusion. Gray was just as lost.

She smiled. "Think of it like this; I cannot be what I'm not, but people will view me in a certain way regardless of whether it is true. If I seem that way, then in your eyes it must be true."

"Well you seem pretty godly to me." Gray stated with a grin.

She smiled back. "I must thank you. It has been a long time since I've had the pleasure of speaking with others. When the villagers left, I was alone, and I could only sit and spend my days quietly awaiting for someone such as yourselves to come along. It has been nice. May I ask you something?" Her eyes were pleading.

"Ummmm… Sure what is it?" Gray said. _I wonder what has her so upset all of a sudden._

"May I come with you?" Gray and Natsu were shocked at the sudden request.

"Why would you want to do that?" Natsu asked, wide eyed from surprise.

"I enjoy your company, and I will not be inconveniencing you because you do not even know your own destination."

"Is there somewhere you want to go?" Gray asked. He realized that the desperation in her voice was coming from the fear that they were going to refuse her.

"I wish to return to my home."


End file.
